Musculoskeletal injuries (MSI) to the lower limbs are a pervasive modern health problem, especially in the military. Recent studies indicate that members of the military (“service members”) experience hundreds of thousands of lower body MSI injuries annually, making such injuries a leading cause of lost duty days. One source of lower body MSI injury may be overburden during sustained marches. However, measuring real-world static and dynamic loads of service members is difficult, making the quantification of performance degradation and MSI due to overload in the field impossible. Measurement of the degree of overburden before, during and after missions may enable more efficient planning and combat effectiveness, reduce service member injuries, and allow improved designs for clothing, footwear, and other equipment. Therefore, improved load sensing and tracking systems are envisioned to accurately quantify both static and dynamic load outside of laboratory settings.